Doctor Reid is Doctor Who
by LoverNcisCriminalminds
Summary: I got bored and this idea has been in my mind for some time. Tell me what you think. Spencer has many secrets and the main one is he is not who he says he is.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Reid, we have a case," Jennifer Jeaure or JJ said. I nodded my head in understanding and got up. I walked up the stairs to the catwalk and into the round table room. I sat down in a seat and looked through the file. Large amounts of electricity and over weight people going missing. That could be the Slitheen family or some other Raxacoricofallapatorian. I really hope not, then I'll have to tell them who I really am and then I might have to go back into hiding. My name is not really Dr Spencer Reid, but just the Doctor. I still help other plants and things like that, but I just do it more secretly, like I did in the past.

"Hey pretty boy, you there," SSA Derek Morgan said. I didn't realize I zoned out. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, umm, the unsub is confident for using this much electricity in a public place," I said.

"What about the messing people," SSA Emily Prentiss asked. To disguise themselves as human beings, I thought to myself.

"It could be two different unsubs," SSA David Rossi said. I nodded my head in agreement. It is more like a group.

"I agree with Rossi, these are two different type of MOS," I said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"We'll discuss more on the plane, wheels up in 10," SSA Aaron Hotchner said. We all got up and went towards the door. I hope they don't find out. In wonder if I have to tell them about me. I'll tell them on the plane. We're all on the plane, finish discussing the case, because there wasn't much to talk about. I sighed. How am I going to tell my team, that I am a 900 year old alien, that doesn't really look like this and have dealt with these type of aliens before and the only reason I am here is, because I let so many people down and I killed my own people. I sighed again.

"Hey Spence are you, ok," JJ asked. Great that got everyone's attention.

"Just thinking about something," I said. I hope my accent didn't slip out.

"What about, pretty boy," Morgan asked. I sighed once again. Think of something, think.

"My, umm, my, umm, wife," I said. Crap, I had to bring up River. She is amazing though. I smiled, when I remember my last adventure with her. I had to catch her again. I should go see her again soon.

"You have a wife," Rossi asked.

"Yeah, her name is River Song," I said with a smile.

"When can we meet her," Hotch asked.

"I don't know, her job keeps her away a lot, she's an archeologist, she might be in Egypt or England or Greece," I said. Please don't let my accent slip. "You really don't keep track of her, do you,"Prentiss asked.

"Nope," I said with my usual smile.

"How do you two meet," JJ asked.

"That is a long story and if I tell it Gracia has to her it, too," I said.

"We have time, the town we have to be in, just got stormed in and Gracia has been listening the whole time," Prentiss said with a grin.

"Boy wonder, why didn't you tell us," Gracia asked with a sad voice.

"Long story, please let me explain, ok I should start from the beginning, ummm, ok, I'm not who you think I am, I'm known as the Doctor, I'm also an alien from outer space and before you say anything, I have two hearts and if you don't believe, check my heart beat," I said. Hotch felt for a heart beat. He found one and then the other. His eyes went wide in shock.

"You're telling the truth," he asked.

"Yup," I said. My accent is coming back. I lime it. JJ looked at me and then slapped me across the face. I rubbed my cheek.

"Ow, was that necessary, Martha's mum slapped me and same with River and Amy and Rose's mum, too, I get slapped a lot, but I think Donna's hurt the most, no Jackie hurt, I never once got slapped by someone's mother before Rose's," I said. My accent made a full come back. I was still rubbing my cheek.

"You have an accent,"Prentiss said.

"Yup, now back to the story," I was interrupted by Hotch this time.

"Who are those people," Hotch asked. I smiled.

"Rose Tyler, I loved her but I lost her, she saved me from myself, Martha Jones, she loved me, but I was still sad about losing Rose, she was a good friend, she left me, Donna Noble, my best mate, she was there for me all the time, made me smile, but she had to forget to live, Amelia Pond, my family, my best friend, she was there and she's also my mother in law, she was like a book, a story must come to an end, River Song, my wife, my killer, she killed me twice, but saved me, I love her, she died to save me, I would do almost everything to save her, all of this was my fault, every single bit of it, I should have left them a lone, but I just couldn't," I said.

"Sorry Spence," JJ said. I just nodded my head. All my faces, all my companions, all my adventures, the war, all my enemies, my people, everything was coming back in full force.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I said to no one. I really wish, I could forget, but I have the weight of the universe on my shoulder and I won't let them down. The faces finally disappeared and I relaxed a bit.

"Junior G-man, are you alright," Garcia's worried voice said.

"Yeah, just thinking about Susan, my granddaughter, and the adventures I went on in my 1,045 life, and all my enemies, and my people and home planet, Galifra," I said. The rest of the team had a look of shock on their face when I said granddaughter.

"You have a granddaughter," Prentiss said in shock.

"Emily, I'm older than I appear, I'm about 1,045 years old and before River I was married before, but my ex wife and I didn't get a long, neither did my children, beside Jenny, that is a complicated story, I'll explain later, my other grandchildren could careless about me, but not Susan, never Susan," I said with a slight smile. I miss them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're old, Reid," Morgan said laughing. The rest of them laughed, but not the Doctor. He was busy remembering, his past.

"Yeah, I know," Reid said with a small sad smile. "You look about nine". Reid laughed softly. Amy Pond. Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. His best friend.

"What you laughing at, pretty boy," Morgan asked. He laughed harder the first day he met his killed and wife, River Song. He was in 10th form and so young and she was right. He was young compared to now. She called him pretty boy and Donna had to tell him that River was talking about him. Donna Noble, she was amazing.

"When, I first met River, she was already met me and married to me, but a future me and I haven't met her yet and she called me pretty boy, I had no idea she was talking to me, entail Donna told me, River also died that day trying to save me, so we can have all these adventures in her book, but I was finally able to bring my wife back from being saved in the library's computer," I said with a smile.

"Woah kid, how many times have you done something like that," Morgan asked.

"Many times, too many times too count, and I'm just happy to see my wife, again, when she died in didn't know who she was and then I found out who she is and pain of losing her was worst," I said.

"Can you bring," Hotch began.

"No, the only way I brought River back is, because she was in a computer, Haley's death was already a fix point in time, I couldn't intervene or give any warning, I'm sorry Hotch, but I would if I could, I tried to change a fix point, but didn't end up well," I said sadly.

"Ok, sorry, Reid," Hotch said.

"It's fine, you're not the first," I said.

"What does Galifra look like," Gracia asked.

"It had fields of red grass, and the snow caped mountains look like they went on for miles and miles, and then there are trees with silver leaves, and the burning orange sky when the two suns would shine of the Citadel,simply beautiful," I said with a small smile. The rest of the time just looked at me, while I was remembering. I smiled and just sighed. I also remembered how I was made Lord President and they still put me on trial. It was very confusing.

"That sounds wonderful," Rossi said.

"It was," I said with a small sad smile.

"Was," asked Prentiss. I should have known they, would catch the was.

"Galifra was destroyed in a war, I destroyed my home planet and killed my entire race," I said sadly.

"You did what," Morgan half asked half demanded.

"I didn't have a choice, either my planet or the entire universe," I said with grief and regret in my voice. I sighed sadly and looked down.


End file.
